


Come over here and make me.

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [10]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Bughead, Domestic Fluff, Established Realtionship, F/M, Fluff, Oops, They move to chicago for college and get a new mattress, ask prompt, drabble means 1300 words now, drabble prompt, fluff and implied smut, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Thank you for the prompt @noorakardemmomesaetreOTP Drabble Prompt Post“Come over here and make me.”





	Come over here and make me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noorakardemmomesaetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/gifts).



It had been a long day, much like most of their recent days. 

Moving away from Riverdale had been a production, to say the least. Packing up the U-Haul was almost comical, a ragtag bunch of their friends carrying out all of their belongings. They alternated between Betty’s nicely packed and neatly labeled boxes that were all the same size and easily stacked and what Jughead considered to be ‘boxes’. He packed much like a child would, throwing random stuff in laundry baskets or anything else that could ‘hold his things’. He kept saying as long as it made it there, it didn’t matter what it looked like. Betty laughed at the time, shaking her head at the clear juxtaposition of their most basic notions of what ‘packing’ entailed. 

She insisted on packing up certain rooms, relinquishing control on other ones she knew wouldn’t matter as much. Betty took the kitchen, systematically emptying cupboards and drawers, making sure everything had its place in each box. He took the living room of their trailer, the same one they had shared since she graduated high school and moved as far away as she could from the oppressive Cooper household and all of the bad memories it held. 

It had been two blissful years of domesticity in the former Jones trailer, now arguably the Jones-Cooper trailer or Cooper-Jones trailer, depending on who you asked. In those two years, somehow, they had amassed what seemed to be an impossible amount of things. Tiny cheap trinkets from their getaway weekends, mementos from modest trips they took, receipts from dates and napkins full of scribbled drawings, and anything else that may have held even a semblance of a memory. Betty wouldn’t label them pack rats, though by all rights anyone else would; instead, she liked to think of it more as them being nostalgic, trapping tiny measurable specks these memories into physical shards of their various adventures. And each one meant something. 

Watching the boxes and baskets, bags and bins, full of their shared memories vacate the same trailer that still held their last sliver of adolescence, Betty felt an overwhelming sense of unease.

Nothing this good could ever last, she thought. Betty knew that things couldn’t possibly stay the same. She didn’t long for that, that sense of sameness. 

No, she wanted change.

She wanted them to move to the Chicago, start the next chapter of their lives alongside their next few years at University. She wanted progression, evolution, a continued trek toward their shared goal. 

But it was bittersweet, nonetheless, when the last box was loaded and their eclectic group of friends gathered around, pulling down the door on the truck and hearing it snap shut with a loud crash that gave them all a strange sense of finality; the sound reverberating between their group, bouncing off each person, silently echoing. It sounded like the end of an era, and everyone knew it, yet no one dared to breathe a word until the reality of the situation sunk in.

It had been nearly a week since they settled into their new bungalow in Chicago, leaving everyone they knew behind in the sleepy New York town. It was their first night in their new bed, freshly delivered just hours earlier. Betty had ordered the sheet set the day they picked out the mattress, ensuring it had deep pockets and a thick, padded comforter - warm enough to keep her comfortable on the nights he insisted on turning the A/C down to near-Arctic temperatures, yet thin enough to ensure he could be comfortable at night and he didn’t dip the thermostat any lower than their previously agreed on 69 degree limit. 

She smoothed her hands over the duvet, standing up and observing her handiwork as the idea of new beginnings bounced around in her head. New mattress, new sheets, new house, new school, yet somehow,  _ they  _ had stayed the same.

They both started classes earlier in the week, each pursuing their Bachelor’s after being admitted while finishing up the community college program they attended together the years before. 

They hadn’t had money, when they graduated high school, to go to a University. Even with full-ride scholarships for both of them, the cost of living and feeding themselves while trying to keep a roof over their heads and keep up their studies seemed nearly insurmountable at the time. 

So instead, they chose the practical route, opting for a short stint at Greendale Community College and building a nest egg. They worked odd jobs and saved nearly every penny they could, save for their splurges on weekend trips and the occasional ‘just because’ date. But even with their romantic outings dipping into their savings from time to time, they finally reached their goal just months shy of the scheduled move.

As Betty sat down on the comforter, bouncing a little to test the feel of the bed before laying back and stretching out wide. She took a deep breath and allowed herself to finally think that it had all been worth it - every late night and early morning, every hour spent studying and minute spent away from Jughead, earning money, working toward their goal - all of it - all of it had been worth it. 

It lead her to where she was, laying on the new bed, anxiously awaiting Jughead’s arrival and reflecting on the path that had brought them there.

“Honey! I’m home,” he nearly sang, shutting the door behind him and alerting Betty to his presence.

“In here,” she called, far too comfortable in that moment to even move an inch.

She heard his heavy booths trudge down the hallway, growing louder with each step before finally stopping just inside the bedroom door.

“Ah, so I see it finally came,” he observed, leaning against the doorframe with an unmistakable smile on his face.

“That it did,” she sighed contentedly, wiggling around on the bed, not quite ready to part with the newfound comfort.

“And I see you got it ready for us,” he hinted, his voice dropping noticeably a few octaves as his eyes darkened with a thick layer lust. 

Betty leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows and smirked at him. 

“You’re overdressed, Juggie. Why don’t you lose some of those layers and join me?”

“Come over here and make me,” he teased half-heartedly, already kicking off his shoes and shedding his shirt.

“Maybe I will,” she drawled slowly, rising off the bed and sauntering over to him. It was only a few steps but she took each opportunity to shed a new layer, stripping off her shirt first, quickly followed by her skirt and bra. 

By the time she got within a foot of him, he had already stripped down, matching her with only a singular piece of fabric adorning each of their bodies. 

“I’m here, what now?” she asked seductively, biting her lip and looking up at him through her thick lashes.

Jughead didn’t respond with words, opting to close the nearly non-existent distance with sheer force, crashing his lips into hers and backing her up until they both fell onto the blissfully soft bed. 

It wound up being just the right mixture of soft and firm. Just soft enough for him to press her into it, covering her with his towering frame, yet just firm enough to keep her in place, as the hours ticked by and they broke in their new mattress. 

They tried every position they could think of, testing it’s resilience to their crazed antics, making sure it truly was the perfect fit for the whopping $1,200 price tag. 

Turns out, it was. 

It was everything they needed. Their first purchase together in their new home affording them comfort and security in their most intimate moments. The mattress wound up being a perfect fit, just like Chicago, just like their plan, just like them - everything falling into right place as if it was always meant to be that way.

**Author's Note:**

> (beta'd by me so I claim any and all errors)
> 
> What'd you guys think? I bet that's not exactly how you thought i'd use that one ;-) Please leave me a comment and let me know if you liked it! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
